


The Princess and the Pauper

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Something I am noodling around with.  The Royal wedding got me thinking but so many others are already working on stories around that so… By the inspiration of @lovemylife2618 and @ladymeraud my take. Our take. A bit of inspiration from Aladdin too.





	1. Backstory

“ But I don’t want to meet yet another prince. They are all the same,” Princess Claire Elizabeth Mary Louise Beauchamp tosses her thick head of brown curles as she precedes to imitate the stuffy princes she had meet with since turning twenty-one. Her ladies-in-waiting are amused. Her Uncle Lambert not so much.

“ I am sorry mi’ cheri. It is time. To ascend to your parents throne, you must be married. Your parents put me in charge of seeing that you are properly wed.” His stern look softens as he looks down on his niece,“ Ahh my dear smile. This one might be the one.”

“ I highly doubt it.” but she tries to smile. She really does love her Uncle Lamb. He had been her only family and her everything since the death of her parents fifeteen years ago. They had been killed in an auto wreak. By Providence, she had been visiting with Uncle Lamb when it happened. The young pricessess had been spirited away and hid until it was determined it was safe to return. That her parent’s accident really was just an accident.

He left the room leaving her to the care and preparation of her ladies-in-waiting. Her wild curles are partly tamed in a tight bun. Her carmel colored eyes are enhanced. And she is dressed in a dress fit for the future queen. She just wanted a horse tail, jeans and a comfy t-shirt, and a good book. But knows she must endure this time with..oh what is his bloody name…Prince Franklin Johnathan Wolferton Randall. Gah, even his name is boring.

Jamie trudges home after another failed audition. He came to London from his native Scotland seeking to make a living acting. But, so far, had only had a few plays and one advent, which aired in the wee hours of the morning.

He sighs deeply. He misses Scotland. The rolling hills and glens of the Highlands. There are too many people here. To much steel and concrete and not enough green. 

“ I willna give it another month,” he bargains with himself,“ after that tis home to Lalkybroch.”

With that decision made, his steps get lighter. He stops to buy a paper on the way up to his flat. Her face on the front page catches his eye.

“ And who are ye lass,” he mummurs as he pays the vender without looking up. “ Och, naught but the princess seeking her prince.” But there is something in those whiskey colored eyes.


	2. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie end up in the same place, seeking the same thing.

She was right. Franklin ’ call me Frank’ was as boring as she predicted. He spend the entirety of their ’ date’ talking about himself. His obsession about the past and the ancestor he was named after threatens to put her to sleep. She disengaged herself as soon as it was polite and escapes to her room. 

Once there she quickly sheds herself of the pencil skirt and high neck blouse required for meeting with her suiters. She slips back into her more her, jeans and a t-shirt. To keyed up to sleep, she adds a thick sweater and her ballcap. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, she then slips out of her window. She is very thankful they are at their summer house instead of the castle where this would be impossible.

There is only one place to go when she is this keyed up and she heads there now.

Jamie was also feeling keyed up. His last audition was for yet another ’ pretty boy’. He feels he had probably got the part but was anxious to show he was more than that.

So when he returns, he grabs a quick bite to eat and then he also slips out. He needs a walk about and fresh air to clear his head. He has no real destination in mind. He just walks until he was in front of the one place he can find peace. He smiles and enters.

Claire finds a quiet corner and pulls her knees up to her chest. It is a sitting position unacceptable for a princess but her favorite for reading and contemplating. She has choosen an old classic and was soon lost in it.

Jamie enters and quickly scans the mostly empty room. Perfect. He walks over to the classics in the mood for an old friend. He selects one and then he sees her. She is sitting lost in her own book and he doesn’t want to disturb her. But something about her intrigues him. He takes a seat beside her. 

She senses when she is joined and peeks over the top of her book. Oh was he a handsome man. His striking red hair is the first thing she notices. She wonders if it is as soft as it looks? Now where did that thought come from?

He is also quite tall. Even sitting it is evident. She likes his taste in literature too. Hmmm. He may be worth a chat. She sighs then. Bloody hell. He is undoubtly a commoner which means he is out of bounds. He looks up at her sigh.

“ Are ye okay lass?”

And she so isn’t. For his bottomless blue eyes capture hers and she is unable to look away.

“ Dinna ye not want me to sit by ye, then?”

“ Ih no. It is fine for you to sit there. It is a public library after all.”

“ Aye tis. But there be a whole room full of open seats. I willna choose another.” He starts to stand and move away. She quickly reaches out and graps his hand to stop him.

“ And what is this then?” she wonders as she feels something like an electric shock run through her. He stops still and stares at her. He felt it too.

“ Stay please.” her voice shakes and that never happens.

“ Aye lass. I think I must.” 

“ You must?”

“ Aye I must. There is something here between us, aye? I dinna even ken yer name yet but..”

“ But there is something yes. I am Claire.” She deliberately leaves out the rest of her names and her title. He doesn’t act like he recognizes her. There is none of that weird awkwardness that comes when people realize they are talking to the future queen. There is a different type of awkwardness. A kind she has never.experienced before.

“ I am Jamie.” He takes her hand and her breath again. He lets go slowly before sitting back down beside her. “ So Claire are you also seeking the peace this place brings?”

“ I am. It is the one place I can let everything go and just relax. What about you?”

“ Aye, especially this time of the day. Without all the hustle and bustle. It is a perfect place to just be still.”

They grin at each other realizing that neither had really answered the question asked. Why they were seeking peace.

“ So Claire why do ye need the peace this place gives ye?”

She can’t tell him the truth. He would run away. This she knew. “ I can’t…Jamie there are things I can’t tell you yet. I am sorry. Let’s just say my life is complex.”

He thinks about this. She can see him thinking. He then turns fully to her and takes bith her hands in his. “ I ken ye have secrets Claire. I willna ask ye to tell me them. Just promise me this, when ye do tell me something let it be the truth. And I promise ye the same.”

“ I can do that.”

“ Good. I am a actor. It is hard. I get roles, ye ken. But not the kind I really want.”

“ What kind of roles do you get?” She asks a bit breathless. He still holds her hands and had started drawing patterns on them.

“ Pretty boy roles. They see my face and nothing else. Not a classically trained actor. Tis frustrating ye ken?”

“ They don’t see you?”

“ Aye. Thay don’t see me.”

“ I am sorry. I am no actor but I understand that more then you know.”

“ Aye?”

“ Aye, Jamie would you like to take a walk with me? I am still to keyed up to sleep.”

“ I would love to. May I hold yer hand?”

“ I insist on it.”

His laugh is clear and pure. It sends signals to the deepezt part of her. Parts she thought asleep forever. And causes her to laugh along. Another patron of the library looks up and gives them a sharp look.

“ Oops, we best leave Jamie. We are being a disturbance.”

“ Aye.” He takes her hand and leads her out.

They walk in silence for awhile. He leads them by the Thames. And they stop for awhile to watch the water flow.

“ You know I never just do this. Take time to watch the water flow.”

“ Ye must. It be an important part of living, ye ken?”

“ I know. It is just life is so busy.”

"Aye but."

“ Jamie, I would..?”

“ Aye lass?”

“ Oh bloody hell…I would love to kiss you. May I?”

“ Oh aye Claire.” He turns her away from the river and towards him. She lifts her head and closes her eyes.

“ Open ye eyes Claire please.”

She does meeting his blue ones that look black in the light from the river. He holds her head between his hands for a moment. He searchs her eyes before dropping down to her lips and she feels a deep jolt of unaccustomed desire. It is deepened when he licks his own lips a second before they descend.


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss and...well more  
> NSFW

She didn’t realize the touch of lips could be so intoxicating. She has been kissed before. By stuffy princes. But Jamie. He wasn’t careful. He wasn’t aware of who he is kissing so he wasn’t proper. He kissed her like a man kisses a woman he is attracted too. And it is marvelous! 

Her hands tangle in his thick hair, holding him close. His hands start on her back pulling her tight against him before traveling down to her bum where he happily explores.

She sighs at his exploring and then moans when she feels him. He is hard as granite against her belly. Want, pure and unfiltered rushes through her. Want like she has never experienced.

“ Claire I..”

“ I know. Me too.”

“ I dinna do this.” He confesses against her neck where his lips have now moved. “I really don’t. But, God help me, I have ne’ wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

“ Nor I. Jamie please. Are you close to here? "Can we go to your flat?”

“ Aye to both. Are ye sure?”

“ Very. I want you. And want you now.”

“ Okay.” He pulls away from the tempting skin of her neck and takes her hand. “ My flat isn’t much, ye ken? If ye would rather go to yers?”

And the thought of sneaking him in through her bedroom window and hiding from the guards, her uncle, and the ladies-in-waiting, almost sent her into hysteria. “ No,” she composes herself to say,“ yours would be better.”

“ Ye aren’t married or have a live-in boyfriend do ye Claire?”

And she does laugh. “ Oh no,” she replies through her giggles,“ not at all.”

They walk two city blocks with the heat building back up between them. They stroke each others palms through their clasped hands, making love the only way they can on a city street.

“ This be home,” he says with an uncomfortable shrug when they stop in front of an old brick building. There are cracks in the facade but the front is clean and the steps in good shape. He leads her up them and opens the outer door with a key. “ I am on the second floor.” He explains,“ and the lift isna working.”

“ No worries.”

They climb the steps still hand in hand. When they reach his floor, he leads then to the right and opens the second door. “ Be it ever so humble.” 

She is charmed. A man’s space, to be sure. Leather sofa and recliner. The coffe table is stacked with outdoor magazines. But his bookshelves hold books from many authors and genres. And the pics on the walls are of landscapes and what seems to be family. Nary a naked or even bikini clad woman to be seen. And it is clean.

He watches her reaction with his hands held tight and his breath held. When she turns to face him and smiles, he relaxes. He returns her smile. “ Would ye like to see the rest of it?”

“ Yes please.”

“ Kitchen. And yes I cook in here. It isn’t all take out.”

She can telk that by the clean dishes stacked in the drainer. The counters are also clean. The tiny table, set against the window, is set for breakfast. Very impressive.

“ The loo.”

Here she would expect a mess. But except for the wet towel on the floor; which Jamie picks up with a flush, the room is as clean as the other parts of the flat.

“ I am impressed. Do you have a maid?”

“ No Claire. My mam taught me to keep neat spaces. That it would make life easier and impress the lassies, aye.”

“ Well that it has.”

“ Would ye like to see my bed room?” He flushes and turns away to hang up the towel. She walks over to him and wraps her hands around his waist.

“ Yes Jamie. I really would.”

He turns around in her arms and lowers his head. He kisses her thoughly working his hands under her sweater and t-shirt to reach the bare skin on her back. She presses herself against him.

“ Now Jamie. Please.”

He breaks apart and lifts her into his arms carrying her into his bedroom. He sits her on the floor giving her time to look around.

It is in the same clean masculine style. The bed is huge and takes up half the room. It is made up in a thick spread of blues in blacks. She walks over and sits on the side. She kicks her sneakers off. He joins her taking his own off before lowering her down.

“ Jamie?”

“ Aye,” His fingers are working the buttons of her sweater.

“ There is something I must tell you.”

Her looks up from the bottons and lifts his eyes.

“ I am.. “ I am,” she licks her lips nervously and his eyes follow,“ a, well technically a..”

“ Ye can tell me.” He lays beside her giving her a bit of space. She plays with the buttons of her sweater unable to meet his eyes. She has two major secrets and should share both but just can’t. But she must tell him one.

“ I am a virgin.” A blush covers her face and she holds her hands tight on her sweater to keep from touching her burning face. He is completely quiet beside her and she looks over not sure if she wants to know his reaction. She finds him looking stunned but there is something else in his eyes. Amazement maybe.

“ Jamie?”

“ And here I thought that ye could guide me.”

“ What?”

“ Weel I am to ye see?”

“ You’re a virgin too?”

"Aye."

“ But how? I mean you are stunning.”

“ Well ye are too. And it isn’t like I haven’t had opportunities, ye ken? Tis just I was waiting for someone I couldn’t not have.”

“ I was too.”

“ Imagine this,” he returns to unbuttoning her sweater,“ two virgins in this day and age, meeting in the library of all places.”

“ Well were else would two virgins meet?”

His laughter fills the room and her heart. 

“ Do ye still which to do this Claire?”

“ Oh yes. Very much Jamie.”

He nods before finishing opening her sweater. She wears a t-shirt under it and, Jamie sees, no bra.

“ I hate them. And with the sweater.”

“ Twasn’t needed.”

"Just so."

He slowly traces down her face, her neck, the top of her newly exposed chest. Her heart pounds with anticipation.

“ Touch me. Please touch me.” She wants to yell but tries to wait patiently.. Finally he just brushes across her erect nipples. The surge of desire has her gasping.

“ Ye are the must beautiful woman I have ever seen Claire.” He whispers before dropping his head and skimming the top of her t-shirt. Her hands find and tighten on his think red hair urging him farther down. He chuckles against her skin. “ Inpatient lady.” 

“ Yes I bloody well am.”

“ Me too Claire.” He responds before moving down and pulling one of her tempting nipples into his mouth clothe and all.

“ Oh my gawd Jamie.” She cries out. Oh he agrees. He had never felt anything close to this before. He lavishes her twirling his tongue around and around until she was panting and urging his attention to the other one. He is happy to comply. When he has them both standing proud, he reaches down and pulls her t-shirt off of her. She is breathtaking. Her skin is as white as ivory until it ends in beautiful soft pink nipples.

He returns him attention to them. They taste as good as they look. He is aware of nothing but them until he realizes she is trying to get his shirt off. He pulls away long enough to pull it up and over his head. He then returns to loving on her glorious breast as he feels her hands stroking his back before she moves to his front. When her hands find his own erect nipples, he groans against her her. 

“ Jamie, oh Jamie…I need ”

“ I ken. Me too.”

He leaves her glorious mounds and kisses his way down her belly. She arches up.

“ Jamie?”

“ It is okay Claire.”

He reaches her jeans and unbuttons and unzips them, sliding them off her hips leaving her in just her knickers. He moves down and kisses the sweet part of her inner thigh. He lays there a moment just breathing in the scent of her desire for him and listening to her racing pulse through her femoral artery.

He then turns and kisses the place wear her knickers meet her skin. He can her her ragged breathing as her hands rest on his head. She isn’t urging him up farther. He kens that she is as nervous as he is.

“ Tis okay Claire. We be in this together. There be two of us, ye ken.”

“ Yes. Please Jamie. Please.” He sound of her need hm for him has his already hard cock tightening up more. He groans deep and low before moving up and licking her from buttom to top. She cries out pulling the hair she still holds. He doesn’t feel it to overwelmed by the feel of her. He can’t wait and pulls her knickers off tossing them unto the floor with the rest of their clothes. He then buries himself between her open legs. He feasts using his tongue, teeth, and lips to drive her right to the edge and over.

There has never been anything like what she feels as Jamies licks, nibbles, and sucks on her. She is dissolving. Losing herself in the pure pleasure he is creating. Nothing exists outside of his mouth on her. She forgets she has to stay pure. She forgets who she is and who she will be. Her entire being is focused on that tiny nub of flesh Jamie is teasing.

“ Please Jamie. I can’t stand it.!”

Neither can he. He must be inside her and soon. So he stops licking around it and draws her center into his mouth ang sucks it hard. 

“ Jammmmmieeeer!” She explodes. Completely and completely explodes. Disintegrating under him. Claire Beauchamp, princess and future queen is gone. A wild, lust crazied, and very satisfied but still needy Claire takes her place.

“ I must have ye now ot die.” He groans moving back up her body. She finds the strength to open his jeans and pull them down. He strains hard against the cotton of his underwear. She pushes it out of the way and gasps. He is massive.

“ I willna hurt ye Claire.” He promises.

“ I know.” She wasn’t worried about that. She was anxious to have him inside. To have him fill her.“ Oh now Jamie please.” She urges him up and between her still open legs. He doesn’t have to be asked twice. He postitions himself at her opening and slowly pushes his way inside.

“ Ohhhhhh.”

“ Am I hurting ye?”

“ No. Not hurting. I need more of you Jamie. Please.”

“ Aye baby.” He pushes a bit further in. And meets the barrior. She knows this is where she should stop him. She needs to be a virgin on her wedding night. But she just doesn’t care. So she pushes back. And with a grunt from Jamie and a soft cry of pain from Claire, he is through. He holds still letting them both adjust. Until Claire wiggles under him urging movement.

“ Ah Dhai Claire!” He cries out with the first deep stroke

“ Oh God. Oh God Jamie. I can feel you everywhere.” She wraps her arms and legs tight around him and starts to rock back and forth

“ Claire, Claire, Claire.” Her name is a rythmn as he moves deeper inside of her. He speeds up and the feel of her tightening around him spurs him on.

“ Jamie, Jamie, Jamie!!!” Her cries get louder as he moves faster and faster. Suddenly she tightens around him almost to the point of pain as her nails dig into his back leaving scratches he won’t feel to later. She losens her grip on him inside and out. He kens what had hapoened abd a surge of pride and awe fills him. He bends down and draws her nipple back into his mouth trying to expand her orgasm.

“ Jamie, I can’t take it.” She moans as he feels her contract around him again.

“ Ahh mo ghariad, you shall though. Ladies first.”

“ Ohhhhhhh!” She groans as she gives into the feelings he rouses deep in her. When her body settles again, he pulls her tight against him and speeds up again. Within a few deep strokes, he feels the pressure build. One more deep thrust and he explodes deep within her.

“ Oh Claire. Oh Jesus Claire!!!”


	4. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is discovered missing.

As Princess Beauchamp sleeps the sleep of the well satisfied, her Uncle Lamb is frantic.

“ How could no one see her leave?”

“ Well your Grace, we believe she snuck out the window.” Mary, the head lady-in-waiting admits.

“ And why were you not with her?”

“ Sir, you know the her Grace likes her privacy. We offered to help prepare her for bed but she insisted she needed no help.”

He knows. He knows the stubbornness of his niece. But to sneak out in the night without a escort or telling anyone where she was going? He sighs deeply running her hands through his salt and pepper hair.

“ I am sorry Mary. I don’t blame you. I just worry.”

“ Me too sir.”

They had discovered her missing when Mary and her assistant Gellis had went in to check on her before retiring for the night. When there is no sign of her and that her bed hadn’t been slept in, the notified His Royal Highness Lambert and the security staff. 

“ The security staff found no sign of a struggle.” He is talking to reassure himself.

“ And the security cameras?” Gellis asks.

“ Well sir, she may just needed a break. I know she has been unhappy with her suiters lately.” Mary softly says.

“ I know she has. But she must choose a prince. She simply must. And she cannot be out wondering the streets of London alone.”

“ Would you have me notify Scotland Yard, your Grace?” Dougal, the head of security asks.

“ Yes sir.”


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gives Jamie her full name and her secret.

Claire awakes with a start. She is wrapped up in strong arms. Strange arms in a strange bed. Where was she? In who’s arms was she in? 

“ Dinna flash lass. Ye are okay. ” His voice brings all back to remembrance. She recalls who’s arms she is in. Who’s bed. And what they had done. Oh my. She was no longer a virgin. She has slept with a commoner. She has still in his bed at? Crips what time is it? Has she been missed? Would they be looking for her? Was Uncle Lamb looking?

“ Jamie, what time is it?”

“ Ahh,” he fumbles around searching for his phone. He finds it amongst the pile of clothes. “ It is three am.”

“ Oh no!”

“ Tis okay lass. I dinna mind ye sleeping over.”

“ Just?” He had turned back to face her. My he is beautiful. So beautiful. But she so shouldn’t be here. How to explain?

“ I…that is my uncle..he doesn’t know where I am at.”

He had visibly relaxed when he heard the word ’ uncle’. “ You are a grown woman Claire. You do have the right to spend the night away from home. But I can understand that you don’t want him worrying.”

“ I am sure he already is.”

“ Then give him a call or text. No reason to have him concerned.”

“ It isn’t that simple.”

“ Why ye are frightened. Does he harm ye Claire? Is he controlling?” 

“ Oh no. Nothing like that. It is complicated.”

“ I am listening.”

She twists the blanket around in her hands keeping her face down.

“ Lass, I ken ye have secrets. But if those secrets are causing ye stress; they be better shared.”

“ Not me just..Jamie, what is your name. Your full name. We slept together and were never properly introduced.”

“ Aye, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. At ye service ma'am.” He bows from his prone position on the bed. 

“ James Fraser, nice to meet you. We really did this backwards, didn’t we?”

“ Aye, and what be yer name Claire?”

“ I don’t know if can handle knowing that Jamie.”

“ Now I must know. I canna handle anything but ye sharing a last name with yer husband.”

“ You know I am not married.”

“ Weel I ken the marriage wasn’t consummated.”

“ I am not married.”

“ Okay, please just tell me Claire. I can handle a lot.”

“ You think so.” It was said under her breath. “ I know I should have told you before. In fact we shouldn’t have..”

“ Ye regret this?”

“ No but I should. It changed everything. Though maybe that is good.”

“ Claire, ye are making no sense.”

“ I know, I am sorry.”

“ Please Claire. I need to know.”

“ Yes you do. I am…My name is Claire Elizabeth Mary Louise Beauchamp.” She softly says.

“ Are ye Scottish lass with all those na..” He starts to say before it hits him. Those whiskey eyes. Her concern for her uncle’s reaction. God Almighty, he is the king! He had taken the king’s niece’s virginity. The princesses! Her Royal Highness Claire Elizabeth Mary Louise Beauchamp! He feels faint.

“ I am so sorry. I should have told you. Before.” She quickly says when his face loses it’s color as who she is.

“ Aye. Your Grace ye should have.”

“ Please. I am still Claire.”

“ Aye but..”

“ I know. I do. But I just really wanted to be Claire with you. To be just myself for one night.”

“ Aye lass. But now what. Will ye be looked for? I dinna ken what the process is.”

She sighs deeply resting her head back on his chest. He tightens his arms around he, for princess or not, he was falling hard for her. 

“ I will be missed. Mary and Gellis, my head ladies-in-waiting, check on me every night.”

“ Ladies-in-waiting.” He shakes his head. “ And when they find you gone?”

“ They would tell my uncle.”

“ The king. Oh bloody hell.”

“ Exactly.”

“ What is to be done Claire?”

“ I need to go home.” 

“ How did you get out?”

Jamie laughs. “ Why?”

“ Why did I sneak out you mean?”

“ Aye.”

“ I needed a break. To feel normal. To forgot my suitors.”

“ Yer suitors?”

“ Yes. I need to marry a prince. You know. So a series of suitors to choose from.”

“ Princes.”

“ Yes. Boring and horrid princes. That makes ne feel nothing with their kisses. Not like what I felt and feel for you.”

“ Me too Claire. Tis like ye were made for me and I for ye.”

“ Yes.”

Now what? They don’t know..


	6. Stay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she stay?  
> NSFW

“ I don’t want you to go.” Jamie admits.

“ I don’t want to go either. But I must.” But her actions belay those words. Her grip tightens around his chest. His hands also hold her close. One hand on her back. The other tangles in her hair.

“ Can’t you stay the night?” He asks his lips trail across her ear and down her neck. Her breathing speads up under his attention. “ Please Claire. I may never be able to see you again.” And that thought sends a dagger through him.

“ Jamie I..” But he had worked his way back up and claimed her lips. He opens her mouth and claims her tongue. Tangling his tongue with hers. She knows there is a reason she needs to go. A good reason. But she can’t think of it now. All she can think of is how good, how incredibly good, he makes her feel.

“ After all, what is a few more hours.” He continues to persuade as he leaves her lips and works down her chest. When he claims her nipple, she arches and calls his name out.

“ Stay,” he whispers against her belly,“ Please.”

“ Yes. Oh yes Jamie.” 

Time stops as he kisses and licks every inch of her. He sucks on her fingers and toes. Suckles her breast like a starving newborn. Teases her inner thighs until she pleaded with him to please taste her. When he does, she comes apart. Shatters and completely loses herself. She almost faints under the force of it.

He is inside her then. Filling her. Teasing her swollen thrubbing clit. Shattering her again. 

“ Claire, ah mo ghairde. Mo chairde.” He cries out as he climaxes.

“ What does it mean? The Gallic?” She asked when she is able to draw a deep enough voice to ask him.

“ I dinna ken if I wish to tell ye.”

“ Please Jamie. If it is our only night together I really want to know.”

“ Please.” And he is unable to resist her. Not in anything. “ It means my love. My heart.”

“ Oh.”

“ See. Tis impossible. What I feel for ye. Me. A commoner.”

“ I feel the same.” 

He looks at her. Stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In love! Now what indeed.


	7. Goodbye For Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard goodbye, Claire must explain her whereabouts to her furious uncle.

“ Ye feel the same? It isn’t just the feelings I rouse in yer body?”

“ As great as they are. And they are. No. It isn’t just the love making. I love you Jamie Fraser.”

“ Ye are a miracle, ye ken? Claire a true miracle. I love ye so verra much.”

They kiss sealing their love. Sealed in their hearts but he was still a commoner. And she still a princess. They have to face that. But not in that moment. Not in the glory of new love, of first love.

Later as the sun rose.

“ Jamie I really.”

“ I ken. I do. It is just so hard to let ye go.”

“ It is so hard to leave you. But I must at least for now.”

“When will I see ye again?”

She had sat up to start to gather up her clothes. She turns at this. “ Give me your phone.”

He fishes it out and hands it to her. She enters her phone number and saves it under C.

“ It only rings to me. My one bit of privacy amoungst all this. I saved it under C for security. Call me or text me. I will need to see you soon. We will work something out.”

“ Promise.” He hates how needy he sounds. He hates the stab of insecure jealousy he feels when he thinks about the princes, her official suiters.

“ I promise. It is only you James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. It will only be you. Hold on to that. It may get rocky but hold on to that. You are the only person outside family, that has that number. No princes.”

“ How did ye ken what I was thinking?” He says with a smile as he traces the lines of her side as she pulls her jeans back on.

“ You have a glass face Mr. Fraser. My Jamie.” Gawd, she still wants him. His fingers tracing her side sent shivers all through her body.

“ My Claire. My Sorcha.” He pulls her on top of him and they once again forget time and place.

Later..

She pulls away from him with a deep groan. They had made love again but now she realky must leave and now. 

“ I love you Jamie. But if I don’t get home, Scotland Yard will be looking for me. If they aren’t already.”

“ Are ye serious?”

“ Very.” She replies as she quickly gets dressed. “ With no word, they will think kidnapping or worse.”

“ I am sorry. I dinna mean to cause trouble.”

“ We caused trouble. But I don’t regret it.” She bends down to kiss him and pulls away with a deep sigh.

“ Call me.”

“ Ye can count on it. What will ye tell them?”

“ The truth. I want you and only you. They must know that.”

“ Will..will ye be safe?”

“ I will. No worries there. My uncle is a softy. He may, will yell but then he will listen.”

“ Okay. Good Bye Claire. My love.”

“ Good bye Jamie. My heart.”

Twenty minutes later she walks back into their summer home. She is confronted with everyone.

“ May I inquire to your whereabouts young lady?” Her Uncle Lambert asks. Mary and Gellis stand behind him with the other ladies-in- waiting. Dougal and his second in command Angus also await an explanation.

“ I was with a man. A commoner. I love him and we spend the night making love.”

Dead silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh no!


	8. Reactions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle reacts to Claire's stunning news. Jamie has to face the king.

Jamie fell asleep within minutes of Claire leaving. It had been a wonderful sleepless night. He couldn’t wait for another. He feel asleep to the smell of them. Their mingled scents. He can still feel her on him. Taste her own his lips. He smiles broadly as he drifts to sleep and some highly erotic dreams.

His pleasent sleep is interrupted by a loud banging on his front door. He jerks awake instinctively reaching for Claire, to shield her from whatever force is rousing the whole neighborhood. He finds the other side of the bed empty as awareness returns. The banging continues.

“ Alright. Hold ye horses. I be coming.” He climbs out of bed and pulls his pants on and approaches the door. He opens it to a very tall man with a bald head and a silver goatee and beard.

“ Are you James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser?” 

’“ I am. Who are you?”

“ Someone wishes to see you. Get dressed.”

“ Who?”

“ Did you really think you would get away with sleeping with Her Grace? Go get dressed. Now.”

Jamie, his mind reeling, stumbles back in his room and pulls a shirt and socks and shoes on. He brushes his hair and teeth. “ Crips. I can still taste her.” He thinks as he hurries through the process.

“ Come with me son.” He is escorted to a black nondescript car that makes Jamie immediately think of the police. Is it a crime to take the virginity of the princess. His silent escort places him in the back seat and he realizes the windows are tinted so dark that he can’t see out. Isn’t that illegal. He doesn’t ken but it gives him a bad feeling.

Since the gentleman hadn’t frisked him ir taken his phone, he quickly types out a message to Claire.

“ Being taken somewhere by a tall bald silver face stranger. Ye were mentioned. In what looks like a government or police car. Not sure what is up. If I don’t see ye again know I love you. J”

He hits send just as the strange man hangs up his own phone and slips into the front seat.

“ Can I ask where we are going?”

“ You can ask.”

He then drives silently. Jamie tries to keep track of where they are by the turns but soon realises it is impossible. So he gives in to whatever is going to happen and closes his eyes. He spends the rest of the trip with Claire.

“ Wake up. Come on lad. Wake up.” 

He opens his eyes to a new face. The old one is still there too. This new guy is short. His head is covered with brown waves. His face a beard and mustache of the same. His look is anything but friendly.

He knows it will do no good to ask where he is. So he doesn’t. He only balks when the first guy pulls out a handkerchief and goes to tie it over his eyes.

“ Oh no.” He reaches to pull it away.

“ Sorry lad. It is clean. No worries. But we have to keep the location we are taking you secret.”

“ Does that mean I am not coming out.” He is proud his voice doesn’t shake.

“ Not up to us. If it were.” The new guy twist his hands together in a gesture that makes it clear what his choice would be.

“ Come along.” They each take one of his arms. They walk down a hallway, he thinks, before entering an elevator. They go down and stop. When the elevator opens, the propel him out.

“ As requested. May we present James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”

The handkerchief is taken off and Jamie finds himself face to face with the King.

“ Your Highness.”


	9. Before the King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie faces King' Lambert's integration

“ Your Highness.” Jamie bows on shaking legs. He wishes he wasn’t in jeans and a t-shirt. He wishes he knew what would happen now. Must of all, he wishes Claire were there. Was she okay?

“ James Fraser. You know why you were brought here?”

“ Aye your Highness, I do.”

“ Did you really think you could take my niece’s virginity and walk away clean?”

“ No sir. I didn’t know she was your niece at the time but I take full responsibility for my actions.”

“ And you will. She did tell me you didn’t know. But you ruined her. I will have to marry her off to a less suitable prince now.”

“ No sir please. I love her. Will you let her marry me?” He had dropped to his knees, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“ A commoner. A Scot. I think not. Just because you shagged her doesn’t mean you love her or get to marry her. She is way out of your league lad.” He sneers down at the red haired man still kneeling before him.

“ Twas so much more than shagging. We made love sir. And I know she is. I really know that. But she loves me too. I ken not why. Please give us a chance.”

“ A chance. A chance to ruin her farther. No. You may think you are in love but you don’t know her. You just meet!”

“ Yes we did. But I do know her. She is sweet, smart, funny. A bit overwhelmed by all this. She misses her parents and adores you. She is compassionate and will make an excellent queen.” He was still on his knees.

“ Get up Mr. Fraser. I know the floor is hard. I have a few questions.”

“ Anything.”

“ Have a seat.” He offers one of the seats to the side of his throne. He takes a seat back on his throne. “ Did you give my niece anything? I know how the world works. Anyone you have slept with she has.”

“ You need not worry about that.”

“ Oh so you have been careful, have you?”

“ Very. I was a virgin too.”

The King just stared at him. He isn’t sure whether to believe him or not. But what man would confess to that unless it was true.

“ Well that does help. Did you use protection?”

Oh crips. He hadn’t. He hadn’t even thought of that. They hadn’t. To overwhelmed. Had he….ah dhai…had he got the princess pregnant!

“ I can see the.answer in your face. You better pray she doesn’t come up pregnant.”

“ I am sorry about that, truly. We were…well…I am sorry.”

“ I recall being young. Believe it or not. But still. She is not some lassie of the street or from a local pub. She is the Princess and heir to the throne.”

“ I ken sir.”

“ You ken. I really hope you do. She will be kept here until we find out.”

“ And if she is?”

“ Not your concern lad.”

“ Not my concern. Not my concern. The bairn would be mine.”

“ There would be no bairn. She will marry nobility. Any children she has will be from that marriage. You may go now.”

“ Dismissed. You are dismissing me?”

“ Yes. You will have no more contact with Her Royal Highness.”

Suddenly the two security guys were back. They lifted him to his feet and removed him from the throne room. 

“ I will see her again.” He thinks as he is lead out of the King’s presence.


	10. Plans Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both The King and Princess make plans.

He is determined to make her see reason. So, the very next day, he invites Franklin Randall back. An uncooperative Claire is dressed by her ladies-in-waiting and lead out to the parlor. She sits stiffly on the couch. When His Royal Highness Franklin Randall joins her, she gives him a stiff,’ Hello,’ and then ignores him.

He tries to engage her. He truly does. He tries discuss art, music, books she had read, even local politics. After an hour of silence, he bides her good night and leaves to find the king.

“ She said naught to me past hello. I get she doesn’t want this but, at least last time, she was polite if distant.”

“ I am sorry..I had thought. But she really means it.”

“ Means what?”

“ She believes herself in love with a commoner. I had hoped that the proper suiter would but her back in the right frame of mind.”

“ How in heaven did she meet a commoner?”

“ Long story.”

And it was the same with everyone her uncle brought in.. Over the next week she would bide them good day and then shut down. She plays Jamie’s tweets over in her mind as the various princes drone on. She is starved for his voice but doesn’t want her phone taken away, so will not let him call.

They reaffirm their love for each other and try to make plans to see each other. It is hard though. The windows are all attaged with alarms so her uncle will know if she tries to escape.

“ I have an idea. I have replayed your uncle’s words over and over. He said ye must marry nobilty. What if I could prove I was of noble blood?” Jamie had texted just that morning.

“ Can you? It is a brilliant idea.”

“ I think maybe. There are stories of lords and ladies in my family tree. Worth a try.

” Yes it is.“

” I love you.“

” I love you.“

She thought about his plan as her latest suiter talked about the latest gallery opening he had attended. It was a quite brilliant idea. She isn’t required to marry a prince. Just someone from the nobility.. She says a pray as she waits to escape back to her room.


	11. Sneaking Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire plans with Mary to sneak Jamie into her room.

“ I simply must see him.” Claire says as she paces around her room. “ I can not take this anymore.”

“ I really wish I could help.” Mary, her lady-in-waiting, replies.

“ You can. You just won’t.”

“ You know King Lambert would have my head if I helped you out of here. I don’t see a way anyway. Everything is so tightly guarded now.”

“ Out of here.” She softly says.

“ It is what you wish right. To get out of here to see him.”

“ I wish to see him. It matters not where.”

“ Wait your Grace, are you suggesting?”

“ Mary, have you ever been in love?”

“ There is a mate of mine. A royal guard, that I feel a bit more for.”

“ What if you were forbidden to see him? What chance would you take? I know you have control of the alarm. It would only have to be off a minute or less. Please Mary. If I can’t leave..”

“ And if His Royal Highness finds him here?”

“ He will know I am serious and I will take full responsibility. Please Mary.”

“ Heaven help me. Okay. Make arrangements with him.”

“ Thank you!”

“ You want me to do what?”

“ I cannot get out. But you can get in. I realky need to see you.”

“ And I you. But what a chance we will be taking.”

“ He will know I am serious. I am an adult. And not the meek and obedient type. Please Jamie.”

“ When and where?”

So it is arranged. That very night he sneaks into her room through the window that Mary had disengaged. He is terrified but excited. So excited. He had missed her fiercely. 

She paced anxiously back and forth as she awaits him. The rest of the castle sleeps except for the guard who Mary’s mate Alex had distracted and Mary who keeps her company as she waits.

“ What time is it?” Claire asks for the third time since they started waiting.

“ Three oh one.”

“ He is late.”

“ Sorry your Highness. Please forgive me.” Jamie says from the window.

“ Oh Jamie.” She rushes to him and he sweeps her up. Mary quietly leaves the room after reengaging the lock on the window. She locks the door behind her.

“ Claire. Oh my love, my Sorcha.” He holds her close and she buries her face in his chest, breathing him in.

“ I love you Jamie.” She says as she leads him over to her bed.

“ I love you.”

They talk without words after that.


	12. A Stolen Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet love is made and a sweet talk is had.

“ I have so missed you Claire. The phone isn’t enough.

” No it isn’t. I needed to see you, to feel you.“ She works her hands under his shirt. He groans pulling her closer and they tangle up on the bed. 

” Do ye want this?“ He asks. His Scottish accent is thickened by desire.

” Oh gawd yes.“

He lowers her flat and kisses down her neck.

” Lower “ she urges as she arches against his mouth

” Aye ma'am.“

He pushes the t-shirt she sleeps in, up and claims her breasts.

"Good. Oh so good!” She thinks. He knows instinctively how much pressure to apply. Just how hard to suck. When to lick. She gasps as a small orgasm runs through her.

“ Jamie!” She moans out. She works her hands down and cups him through his pants.

“ Claire, oh Christ Claire.” 

“ I need you now.”

“ Me too.” 

They finish undressing and he slips inside her. And, once again, it is just them. Two people becoming one. Not Jamie the actor and Claire the princess. But JamieClaire. There is no beginning and end. 

Her hand racks down his back spurning him to go deeper. With a deep grunt he does. He reaches her womb with every thrust.

“ Eeeeeeehhhhhhh!” She cries as she her orgasm racks her body from her breasts full and heavy with their nipples as tight as pebbles down her belly that quivers with a belly full of butterflies, and down to the center of her womanhood where pleasure explodes and radiates out covering her body, mind, and soul.

“ Oh gawd Claire. Oh my gawd!” He moans as he feels her pull and stroke him. “ I love you!”

“ I love you. Oh Jamie I love you so much.” He collapses on her with a deep moan as his own orgasm overtakes him. They lay glued together, breathing together, as their heartbeats slow.

“ I will except no one but you. I will never love anyone but you. Never.” She whispers against his hair. His head lays on her chest snuggled on her breasts.

“ And there will never be anyone else for me but you, my Claire, my Sorcha. I want to marry you. I want to plant my bairns deep inside you. I want to go grey with you. I want to die with you when our life is at an end.”

“ Oh Jamie. I want that too. Hold me baby. Let us sleep and share each others dreams.”

And they do.


	13. Morning Has Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn finds him in her bed. A discovery that leads to King Lambert deciding for Claire.

“ Get up! Get up you bloody Scottish bastard.” It takes awhile for the voice to invade his conciousness. He had fallen asleep with Claire’s arm around him. He awakes with a strange man pulling on him, screaming at him. 

“ What?”

“ Awake I say. Get up. The king demands to see you. And I would try to be more coherent with him.”

“ Claire.”

“ Her Royal Highness is being dressed in the next room. He wishes to see her also. Get dressed. He is waiting.”

Crips! He meant to leave before the sun rose. Before he was discovered in her bedchamber. But it wasn’t for himself he feared.

“ She won’t be hurt, will she?” He asked the guardsman that had woken him.

“ Princess Claire will not be harmed. You,” his betrayed his disgust,“ You may be a different story.”

“ As long as she is safe.”

He is taken into a large office, not the expected throne room. He is soon joined by Claire. A guard stands by the door as they await her uncle.

“ Oh Jamie. I am so sorry.”

“ Hush Claire. As long as you are okay, I am okay.”

“ I am okay. I just wish we were still snuggling in my bed.”

An audible gasp from the guard reminds them of his presence.

“ Well it is true. I am a grown woman. And I love him.”

The guard shudders before opening the door and admitting His Royal Highness King Lambert.

He stares at then both before approaching and taking a seat behind the massive desk.“ Claire I am very disappointed in you.”

“ And I in you.” She retorts,“ I am no longer two. Or even ten and two. I am a grown woman who has made her feelings on this matter well known. I chose him.”

“ You are also the future queen of England. The rules are different, as you well know. And to have a commoner found in your bed…”

“ And if I could go to him he wouldn’t be in my bed. I would be in his. If I wasn’t locked up like a common criminal.”

“ You know why I did that..”

“ Yes to keep me away from Jamie. How did that work?” Her hands are on her hips and she is glaring at him.

“ Mr. Fraser do you have something to say in your defense?”

“ I love her. She loves me. We have choosen each other.”

“ She is not free to make that choice. I am sorry Claire. But you have left me no choose."

“ Prince Franklin Randall has agreed to marry you. Despite all of this. The wedding will be set for next week. A simple civil cermony. The church blessing will come later.”

“ NO!” Claire shouts. She hears Jamie echo it.

“ Yes. I am the king and your guaddian. I would that you would come to this willingly but either way, you will be married. Angus!” The guard by the door walked back in,“ please remove Mr. Fraser from the property"

“ Yes sir.”

He fought. He fought hard. They had to call in back up. But he was dragged out calling Claire’s name as angry tears streamed down her face.

“ I will not do it.”

“ You will.”


	14. An Earl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie makes a discovery that may allow him to marry Claire.

“ Ahhh!” He cries out. He had spent the last week researching his family. He hopes to find something, anything that makes him acceptable as a suiter, a husband to Claire. And he just might have found it.

He feels his pulse raise as his shaken finger scrolls down as he reads about Brain Fraser, the Laird of Lallybroch. Laird, the Scottish word for Earl. Brian was his great, great, great grandfather. He was born a Laird and was head over a vast estate before the 74’ Raising. After, his grandson, James Murphy, had the title. It had passed down to his oldest Ben. Sometime after the title had been lost but…

“ If it was still recognized…then I would be the next in line..I think. And if I am an Earl then nobility then…Oh I may be good enough for Claire in King Lambert’s eyes.”

He really wanted to reach Claire. No he needed to reach Claire. It had been the longest week of his life. He went to sleep thinking of her. He woke reaching for her, his body on fire. But it was more than just physical. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life just sitting in the same room as her. Just basking in her presence, listening to her voice. It physically hurts to be away from her. 

He had tried every way he knew. Left messages through the castle. Sent tweets, posted on the Crown’s Facebook’ s page, even put a advent in the Times. But the only news he heard about her was the engagement announcement. It is tearing him apart.


	15. Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie crashes Claire's engagement party.

“ Have ye lost yer mind lad?” Jamie’s uncle and Godfather Murtagh asks when Jamie tells him his plan.

“ What else can I do? They are having an engagement party for her. I must get to King Lambert and tell him what I have discovered. And I must see Claire.”

“ He must see the king, he says! Just walk up and introduce yerself as the Laird of Lallybroch and think it will make a difference in his plans for Claire?”

“I must try!”

“ Or you could let this go. Move on to someone more obtainable. Both Leery and Geneva have expressed interest. They are both bonny lasses.”

“They are no’ Claire. I love her Murtagh. She is all I have ever hoped to dream about. All I will ever want. I see our future in our eyes. Our yet to be born children. I see a lifetime.”

Murtagh sighs. He believes his nephew a fool. But what do you do with a fool in love? He loves her and she him. Naught to be done but to try to help them.

“Okay ye wee fool. The best way to crash this party is through the wait staff. But not under yer name. Use an alias like Alexander Malcolm. I will have Louisa prepare ye a resume’. She is good at that. We will make sure ye are accepted. Now to disguise ye. That red hair is quite recognizable. Dye or wig?”

“ Wig.”

“ Good choice. I think black short hair. And a pair of glasses. That should be enough to distinguish ye. They barely glance at the servants.” He gives his nephew a hard look,“ Are ye sure Jamie this is the life ye want?”

“ I want her. I will accept all that comes with her.”

“ Okay lad.”

“I do not know why you are throwing this party.”

“It is the next step. An engagement is announced then a party is thrown.”

“So we want people to know how miserable I am.”

“No Claire. I want you to accept that you will be marrying Prince Franklin Randall in five days time.”

“That I will never do. I will neither accept it nor do it.”

King Lambert shakes his head at his niece. She will. Doesn’t she know that?

The day of the party…

“Come on your Grace. You must go downstairs. Your guests and intended are awaiting you.” Gellis tries to persuade her.

“I care not. When will you and everyone get it. I am not marrying Frank. No reason for an engagement party.”

“Whether you do or not. You are still Princess Claire. You can not leave a houseful of guests waiting.” Mary tries.

“And you can show your indifference by just showing up.”

“That’s true. Okay.”

“ There she is. My beloved.” Prince Franklin Randall greets her.. She visibly shudders.

“Hello Frank.”

“My dear you look stunning.” He leans into kiss her lips and she deflects and he gets her cheek. She doesn’t see his frown. She has spotted a server with whiskey. Not usually a heavy drinker but some days call for it. She approachs the dark-haired lad with the glasses and a tray full of whiskey.

He is both fearful and relieved at the thought she might not show. She is over an hair late and the crowd is getting restless. He is verra nervous. The disguise, false resume, and name worked. But if Claire didn’t show…well he can still talk to the king about what he learned.

Crips is that Prince Franklin. What an arse. Strutting around like he is already king. Accepting congratulations from all. Don’t get comfortable yet buddy.

The crowd is stirring and he follows their glances. Gh! There she is. His Sorcha. She stops his breath as she floats down the stairs. She wears a soft green dress that makes her ivory skin translucent. Her hair is twisted up to dhow off her glorious neck and the teardrop earrings. She is magnificent.

The bastard Frank comes up to her. He watches anxiously. He says something to her and she responds with no enthusiasm. Then he leans in to kiss. The tray in Jamie’s hand shakes until he sees her turn away. He just glazes her cheek.

“Congratulations your Grace.” One of her many guests says as she heads rowards the whiskey.

“Thank you.” She wants to add there will be no wedding. At least not to Prince ’ Boring’ Randall but decides to let her actions speak. Besides her eyes are on the prize. Her only hope to survive this party is with a good buzz.. Now if Jamie were here? Oh, Jamie how she missed him. How she longs for his voice, his touch. She sighs as she finally makes it to the servant.

He had moved back further as she made her way through the crowd. They were fairly isolated by the time she reached him.

“This is what I need to get through this night.”

“And here I dinna think I could love ye more Sorcha.”

“Jamie!”

“Aye. I had to see ye. So, the wig and glasses and false name. I am Alexander Malcolm here. Yer Grace.” He bows low

“I am so glad you are here Alex. I have missed you terribly.”

“And I ye Claire.” He places the tray on a side table and pulls them into a bit more secluded hallway.

“Kiss me Jamie.”

She doesn’t have to ask him twice. He presses her to him as tightly as the dress will allow before claiming her lips. Her hands grip the back of his neck as their tongues and lips are reacquainted.. His hands run down her back before finding her bum and pressing her tight against his crotch.

“Oh mercy!” She thinks as she feels what she is doing to him. She wants him just as bad.

“Claire,” he breaths against her skin as his lips trail down her neck.

“I know. I want you too.”

“What is this then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has discovered them?


	16. Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, a challenge, and a suit presented. But will it be accepted?

“I say, what the bloody hell is going on here? Are you James Fraser?”

“I am. I am Claire’s true and eternal love.”

“That is Her Royal Highness to you. And she is marrying me. She may have distasteful dalliances with you but her future is with me. Come Claire. Enough slumming for today.”

“I am going no where with you Frank. I am not marrying you either!”

But he is stronger and grabs her arm to pull her away. She plants her feet,resisting. This is when he makes his almost fatal mistake. He stretches his hand back and slaps her hard on the cheek.

Jamie doesn’t think just reacts. He charges him knocking him to the floor. Fists and elbows fly as they roll around on the floor. The sound of curses compete with the sound of Claire’s screaming. It doesn’t take long for people to come running. The palace guard arrive in time to prevent Jamie from choking the life out of Frank. He is pulled of as he continues to utter a stream of Gailec curses.

“Cuff him,” Rupert orders as one of the other guards help a battered and bloody Franklin up.

“Don’t you dare!” Claire cries out. She comes over to Jamie’s side and wraps her arms around him. His wig and glasses have fallen off and they can clearly see it is James Fraser.

“But, your Grace, he was attacking Prince Franklin.”

“He was because the bastard did this,” she shows them her face. Her bruised and swollen cheek where a handprint is clearly seen.

“Prince Franklin did that?” The murmur of the crowd gets louder and Rupert turns and orders them away. He then turns to Prince Franklin who stands supported by two of his men. “You laid your hand on Her Grace?”

“I found her pressed against him passionately kissing.”

“Everyone to the king. Let him sirt it out.”

King Lambert takes one look at Claire and pulls her to his side.

“Who did this to you?”

Claire, in no mood for subtlety, responds,“The man uou wish me to marry. That is why Jamie attacked him.”

“She was making out with the bastard at our engagement party.”

“And that gives you the right to lay hands on her!”

“My honor must be defended. They were practically shagging. What would you have me do?”

“I would not have you hit her,” he sighs deeply as he sinks into his throne. He sits Claire beside him with the men, guarded by the guard, in front of him. “Claire, what am I to do? You must marry nobility.”

“You would marry him to me?” She gestures to Prince Franklin,“who has already proven himself violent? I will not do it. I will only marry Jamie.”

“No, I will not have you marry Prince Franklin. I am debating locking him in the tower but we don’t do that anymore.”

“I was defending my honor.” He replies jumping to his feet.

“You sit down and shut up! There is no honor in hitting a woman. Ever. And you laid hands on the future queen. The engagement will be broken and the reason announced. I will make it so you will be lucky if a begger marrys you.”

“Fine. I will press charges against my assailant and tell the world why. No true prince will ever marry her.”

“You do that and you won’t see daylight ever again. If one word is breathed about the cause of this fight, by either of you, you will be locked away. Understand? I will see Princess Claire protected.”

“Of course,"Jamie is happy to comply. He also wants Claire protected.

"You will see me ruined then?” Prince Franklin whines.

“You ruined yourself. Now leave my sight.”

He does with the assist of the palace guards.

“Leave us now,” he requests after the prince is removed. He looks between Jamie and his niece. He can see the yearning for each other in their eyes. But what is to be done? She must marry a prince or,at least a member of the nobility. He is but a poor actor.

“Thank you Jamie for defending Claire’s honor. I never saw that in him or would havr never arranged an engagement between them.”

“You are welcome and, of course, I know that sire.”

“I am so sorry Claire. I will have him flogged, if you wish.”

“I think the knowledge of what he did and Jamie’s arse kicking are sufficient.”

“Quite right. Now about the cause of the fight. Claire, I understand you have tender feelings for him and he for you, but this can’t keep happening.”

“It is more than tender feelings. I love him deeply. There will never be anyone else for me no matter how many princes you try to marry me to.”

“And I feel the same.”

“She simply must marry a prince or nobility as the future queen.”

“What if I wasn’t the future queen?”

“You would abdicate?”

“For a future with Jamie,yes.”

“I may have another solution.” Jamie offers,“ I have been doing some research into my family background. My several times removed grandsire, was Brian Fraser. He was the Laird of Lallybroch with a vast estate. His title passed to his grandson James Murphy and then his firstborn Ben. The last Laird I have found reference to was a mere 75 years ago. My great grandfather, Simon Fraser. His son, my grandfather was another James Fraser, whom I am named after, then my da Brian Fraser. I am the oldest so.”

“ So, the line of succession makes you the current Laird or Earl of Lallybroch! Brilliant!” Claire yells out.

“Hmmm. The records would have to be carefully examined. You know, by marrying her, you will be entering the royal family with all the entails.”

“Yes sire.”

“And you are willing?”

“Very willing sire.”

“Does this mean?”

“Yes Claire. If the records are accurate and he is truly the Earl of Lallybroch, he is of nobile birth and therefore may marry you.”

She forgets herself and squeaks, jumps up, and runs over to Jamie. He catches her and spins her around. And King Lambert has to smile. Not his choice but she is happy and he is an honorable man. He is acceptable.


	17. The Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married finally

“Am I dreaming? Is this reality? My wedding day. But not to a stuffy or abusive prince. But to Jamie.”

“Are you ready for this?” Mary asks as she helps her do her hair up.

“I have been ready since the moment I meet his eyes in the library.”

Mary and Gellis exchange a smile. Not who they expected. Not who anyone expected. But they must admit. They have never seen her this happy.

It has been a month since the ill-fated engagement party. It had taken no time for King Lambert to establish Jamie’s credentials. He was now officially Earl James Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, of Lallybroch. And soon to be a prince. 

“Ye will wear out yer new boots before ye even reach the front of the church if ye keep pacing.” Murtagh tells his nervous nephew as the wait till time to leave for the church. This ceremony is timed down to the secound. And bloody hell wasn’t the wait long.

It had been a long month as, first, his bonafides were established and then the ceremony planned. He didn’t see Claire nearly enough as she was whisked here and there for fittings and he was.schooled in royality and protocol.

It had been a long month as, first, his bonafides were established and then the ceremony planned. He didn’t see Claire nearly enough as she was whisked here and there for fittings and he was.schooled in royality and protocol.

“It is just I miss her terribly.”

“Ye wee dolt ye just say her yesterday at rehearsal.”

“Aye but..”

Murtagh takes his arm stopping him and turns him to face him.“Ye will have a lifetime with her. Ye can make it the next few hours.”

“A lifetime. Aye.” His smile fills the whole room. Murtagh smiles back. He is so proud of this boy, now a man, he had helped raise.

“Come tis time.”

They arrive in a carriage exactly twenty minutes ahead of Claire. The crowd waiting their arrival cheers loudly as they exit. When the Scots in the crowd see his kilt, their cheers get louder. He flushes and bows deeply to his future subjects before being ushered into the church. 

His parents and siblings are already there. His mam wipes tears off her eyes at the sight of him. His da broadly smiles and pats him on the back. Willie and Reggie, his twin brothers, just grin. Ian, his brother-in-law gives a subtle cheer. Jenny, his sister, he knows is someone herding his wee nieces and nephews who are to be a part of the wedding party.

He takes his place upfront and says something he can’t recall later to the priest. Murtagh talks to him as the wait but, later, he won’t be able to recall any of that conversation either. His entire focus is on the front of the church as he awaits his bride.

The crowd erupted as the bridal carriage pulls up. Claire,shaking with nerves and anticipation, is gently lead down by two grooms. And a soft sigh of awe travels through the crowd.

Not a hint of the gown had escaped. The quick engagement and the king’s stern hand ensured that. So the world saw it fo the first time when she exits the carriage. It is ivory of the finest silk. The bodice dips to just above her breast. Scandalously low, as several commentators will say. It is decorated with thisles representing her groom’s heritage. It bells out at the waist. The lace that covers the skirt is in the shape of roses. It is another nod to Jamie’s family, who were long ago Jacobites. The train flows down from the crown, the same her mum and grandmum wear on their wedding days, down her back to end three feet from the end of her gown. 

“Auntie, ye are so beautiful.” She looks down at Jamie’s oldest nephew, six year old James Ian known as wee Jamie.

“Thank you wee Jamie. Do you think your uncle will think so?”

“He will flip.” Four year old Margaret(Maggie) declares. The telly cameras capture all of this and a loud Awww drifts from the crowd.

“Your Majesty. It is time.” 

She nods. Squares her shoulders and walks forward. Wee Jamie, Maggie, and the twins Katherine(Kitty) and Ian along with the other little pages and little lassies take ahold of her train. She smiles and walk forward

She wonders what their guests will think of Wee Jamie and Ian’s kilts. She doesn’t yet know her groom is wearing one too.

The music changes to the wedding march and Jamie’s heart start to thump in a nervous rythmn. The crowd stands right after Jenny joins the family. She gives Jamie a reassuring look before turning to look to the front. All eyes were there as King Lambert steps out to escort his niece to her groom.

Oh God Claire. His Sorcha. Was she ever light today. Glowing from the inside out. Her eyes alight more when she catches Jamie’s. Their eyes lock and hold. She feels her uncle’s steady hand. She is aware of the gentle giggles of the children. Of all the guests, family, friends, and dignitaries. Of his uncle who stood as his best man. Of the priest with his gentle smile. Aware yes. But she could give no details about any of them.. But years later she could tell exactly what Jamie looks like as she walks towards him. From his hair hanging free around his face. His blue eyes filled with incredible joy. His satin white dress shirt. The plaid in his family’s colors crossed over his shoulder. The kilt that ends just past his knees also in the Fraser colors. The ceremonial sword on one side a dirk on the other. The shiny leather boots. Lord does he take her breath away.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” 

“I and her country do.”

She barely hears the vowes. She repeats after the priest and says ‘I do’ with enthusiasm when asked. But her focus is only on Jamie, on the feel of his hands in hers. His voice as he repeats the vowes. His loud and clear ’ Aye. I do!’ that caused a wave of laughter through the guests. 

He was truly holding Claire’s hand. He was truly pledging his future to her. They were truly getting married. He would think himself dreaming except for the solid reality of Claire’s hands in his.

“ You may kiss your bride.”

He is aware they are in a church. He is aware that now, as a member of the royal family, that discretion waa called for. He is aware that the eyes of the world are on them. So he cups her face and leans in for a brief ceremonial touching of lips. But Claire has other plans. She wants the world to know just how in love with him she is. She deepens the kiss. He clings to her face, her lips until the priest and king clear their throats.

“May I present Prince James Fraser and Her Royal Highness Claire Elizabeth Fraser.”

The crowd cheers. They have done it. Against all odds. They are married.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Fraser's

“Mumma, come see!” Eight year old Faith tosses her strawberry-blond curles in impatience. Her blue eyes flash when her mumma doesn’t come immediately.

“Patience lass. Yer mum is feeding yer brother.”

“But da. She is always feeding him. And cousin Ella says it ain’t fit for a princess to be breastfeeding.”

“Isn’t fit.” Claire corrects with an indulgent smile,“ and your cousin Ella does not no everything. I breastfeed you, Bree, and Willie. Fergus is worthy of the same, don’t you think?”

“Yes mum. It is just..”

“Come my lovie. Jamie come take your son.” Jamie scopes up one month old Fergus and kisses the top of his brown hair, so like his mummy’s. The lasses, Faith and her five year old sister Briana(Bree), have his hair and features. The lads, this newest son and his big brother two year old William(Willie) are all their mum. Tis only right, he muses as he sets him to his shoulder to burb, she did the hard work.

“You know you are mine and your da’s mo chairde, don’t you?’” Claire asks Faith.

“Yes mum.”

“And you are the oldest, the head of the siblings. My second in command.”

“I thought that was da?”

Jamie chuckles as he goes to lay Fergus down and check on Bree and Willie, who play in the nursery.

“Your da and I are equally responsible for you. But your job Faith Ellen Margaret Fraser, is to teach you sister and brothers what it means to be a part of this family. What it means to be a royal.”

“Aye mum. Will you have another? I mean, four is a lot and we are even now.”

Claire smiles and hugs her eldest close. 

“Your da and I will discuss it and let you know. Will that work for you? And I promise it will get better. Wee Fergus won’t always need so much attention.”

“I remember. I am sorry. I know how babies are. I just love you so.”

“I love you too Faith. I can’t discribe how much. You, your da, and your siblings, are the most important things, the most important people in my life.”

“More important then your subjects?”

“Always, don’t ever forget that.”

Jamie had walked in on the tail end of the conversation. He smiles at his wife and daughter, wondering how he got so blessed.

“Faith, Bree is asking for ye.”

“Alright. I am on the way sis.” She calls out heading her way. Jamie pulls Claire into his arms.

“How did we get so blessed?” He whispers into her hair.

“Well you decided to find solice at the library.” 

“Hmmm, I am so glad I did.”

“Me to Jamie. Me too.”


End file.
